Zarbon's Former Playmate
by saiyanstoryteller
Summary: After fleeing Planet Namek and escaping a close call with Vegeta, Nonica and Zarbon have been tagged as fugitives by Frieza. What will happen when the one person Nonica hates the most becomes the only person in the galaxy she has left? OC. Story contains strong language and adult situtations.


Chapter 1: A Princess's Bloody Rampage

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, murder, and adult situations. Reader's discretion is advised.**

I'm back with my sequel to "Zarbon's New Playmate" as promised. I really hope that you guys love this story has much as you loved the first story. I promise to try and make it just as entertaining and I'd like to thank everyone that left reviews good and bad on the last story. It really makes me happy that you guys love my work as much as I love writing it for you guys. So here we go again. Enjoy!

After fleeing Planet Namek and escaping a close call with Vegeta, Nonica and Zarbon have been tagged as fugitives by Frieza. What will happen when the one person Nonica hates the most becomes the only person in the galaxy she has left?

* * *

**I am Zarbon. I was once the right hand of Frieza and feared by all in his entire fleet. That all changed when I made a bargain with a woman, a Saiyan woman. Nonica, Princess of Saiyans, offered herself to me in an attempt to save her brother's, Vegeta, life. You see, Frieza would have his soldiers spare a few women from every planet they purged and keep them as sex slaves for his army, "playmates" if you will. Vegeta was constantly taking my little playmates as a way of trying to piss me off and I had finally had enough. I had planned to kill him and I would have if it not have been for Nonica's very tempting offer. My previous playmates were typically so fragile and many never lasted one night with me, but Nonica was Saiyan. Her body was made to withstand most any kind of damage done to it. And damage her body I did. Her Saiyan rage and attempts to fight me during our little rendezvous fueled my passion and at times I could not contain myself. What started out as a means of sweet revenge turned into something more intense. I quickly became obsessed with Nonica. I took every opportunity I could to see her, to bed her even going as far as raping her a time or two. I wanted her badly and I was determined to have her. Eventually, I did. Vegeta had attempted to come between us and I beat him to within inch of his life. Nonica once again came to his rescue and agreed to be mine. She lived with me in my chambers and away from the other three Saiyans for a little over a year. She told me that she loved me. We made love every night and I considered myself happy with her, a rare thing in Frieza's army. Then the day came that Frieza had decided that she was needed in a mission with Vegeta and Nappa. Things went downhill quickly from there. She went to a planet that she was not ordered to go to with her brother and it cost Nappa his life. They had discovered that there were seven magical dragon balls on Earth and Vegeta wanted immortality and so did Frieza. When Frieza discovered that there was another set of dragon balls on a planet called Namek, we loaded up and went there. Nonica and Vegeta soon followed. She and the monkey prince went on quite the rampage and Frieza considered killing the both of them. I tried to save her life. I got her away from Vegeta and even lied to Frieza to save her. All I got for my efforts was the realization that she never loved me and had been lying to me all that time to save that scrum Vegeta. As angry as I was I could not hurt her. I loved her too much. Vegeta and I had one final showdown and I was almost killed. In a strange twist of fate, Nonica came to my defense. She staged my murder and when Vegeta left the battleground, she got me doctored my wounds and put he in a space pod. She was my dark angel and she, for once, chose me over Vegeta. I have no idea what time holds for the two of us, but I know that I give my dying breath to protect her. I would do anything for my former playmate.**

_Nonica circled Zarbon like a true predator. This man had done so many terrible things to her. Some of those things happened when she was just a little girl. Back then he would beat her for failing a mission. As a woman he had raped her repeatedly. She walked around to stand behind him. He was still on his knees, waiting for the final blow. She took his braid in her hand and yanked him back so that he was leaning against her. She bent forward. She nuzzled her lips against his ear. He closed his eyes. He was basking in her touch and her closeness to him. Oh, how he had fallen for this woman and wished so hard that things had been different. That she would have loved him in return. That was the most painful thing about this whole thing. He never won her heart. Nonica wrapped her left arm across Zarbon's chest, her dagger in her right hand. "I still love you, princess." Zarbon whispered. Nonica shushed him. "Goodbye, Zarbon." she whispered in his ear. She lifted the dagger into the air and plunged it into his chest. Zarbon let out an anguish scream. Nonica pulled the dagger out of his chest and came around to the left side of his throat. She jerked back to the right with so much force that Zarbon whipped to the right with it. He fell limp to the ground. _

These were the events that plagued Zarbon in his dreams as he sat, unconscious, the healing tank. It had all been a ruse, of course, and Nonica had in fact saved his life, though she came close to killing him in the process. They had made it to planet Frost and Nonica had screeched and yelled until Zarbon was place inside the tank. All there was to do now was to wait for recovery and the chance to see her face again.

Nonica had gone back to the chambers she had shared with Zarbon up until she went on that mission with Vegeta. She had showered and put on a fresh set of armor, boots, and gloves. She was clean and felt refreshed now that she had washed off all of Zarbon's blood. There had been so much blood. The princess sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. All she could seem to think about was the events that had unfolded on Namek and what she had done. She had deceived her brother into thinking that she had murdered Zarbon, but she really saved him and brought him back to Planet Frost. She was clinging to the idea that she had done it as payment for Zarbon lying to Frieza on her behalf, but the truth was even more sickening to the princess. While trying to stop Zarbon from bleeding out Nonica felt an odd sense of concern for her former tormentor. An emotion that she just could neither fathom or admit to feeling. This man had been such a monster before that day. He had beat her too many times to count while she had been growing up under Frieza. He had said so many hateful and terrible things to her. More recently he had raped her over and over. A few of those times, though, Nonica had, in fact, consented to. He had even beaten her so badly that she had miscarried a child that she hadn't known she was carrying. A child that Zarbon had given her. She hated him to her very core, so why was she concerned that he recover from the injuries that she had inflicted upon him while trying to save him? She didn't know and she really didn't have the strength at the moment to care about the why's and how's of the situation. She flopped back on the bed and put her arm across her eyes.

_Zarbon opened his door and stepped inside his chambers to see her, Nonica, his princess, his curse, lying across his bed on her stomach eating fruit from a bowl. All the anger flooded him once again at the sight of her. He tried to restrain himself, he really, really tried. "Well, so nice to see that you've managed to tear yourself away from Vegeta long enough to come be with me." He failed. _

"_What's your problem?" she asked still eating her fruit._

"_My problem? Hmm…Well, my problem is that I've been living with an evil, spiteful liar."_

_Nonica snorted, "Finally come to your senses about Frieza, huh?"_

_Zarbon walked toward the bed, hate dripping from his body. "No, Nonica. I'm not talking about Frieza. I'm talking about the vindictive, malicious, vile, conniving little bitch I've been fucking for the past two years." He knocked the bowl of fruit off the bed into the floor. Nonica jumped up on her knees, pure fear all over her face. She glanced down at her sheathed dagger. By the time she went to grab for it, Zarbon had already jumped onto the bed with his hand around her throat. He snatched her from the bed and slammed her hard into the wall. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed until Nonica squealed in pain and dropped it to the floor. "You have lied to me all this time. You let me believe you loved me. Did you think you could do this forever? That you could continue to make a fool of me? That I'd never know?" With every question Zarbon's grip on Nonica's neck got tighter. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breath. She tried to push his hand away but she couldn't, he was too stronger. He held her there with her dangling from the floor. "I've given you everything…What could you possibly want that I could not provide?"_

_With all her might Nonica took a gasp of air and managed to choke out one little word, "Vegeta."_

_Tears rolled down the princess's face… Zarbon loosened his grip and let her tumble into the floor, coughing and gasping for air. She scurried to the corner of room, putting her back to it, and looked at him with fear…"What could merit such treachery?" he asked._

_Nonica snorted, "The offenses are too numerous to name, Zarbon." Zarbon looked back down at the floor... Nonica then broke down and began to sob. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in them. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him die. Frieza took everything from me, my home, my people, even my father. My brother is all that I have left."_

_All the fury that Zarbon had felt suddenly vanished away. He looked over at his princess sobbing, cowering in the corner. Although he didn't understand her affections for Vegeta he couldn't help feeling like he understood why she did what she did. He couldn't stand seeing like that any longer he walked over and knelt down in front of the broken princess. He pulled her into his chest and buried his face in her _soft, _brown hair. Zarbon held Nonica for a little while, stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head, stood, and walked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Nonica. _

_She took his braid in her hand and yanked him back so that he was leaning against her. She bent forward. She nuzzled her lips against his ear. "Don't say a word. Follow my lead. Play dead." she whispered softly…..She lifted the dagger into the air and plunged it into his chest. Zarbon let out an anguish scream. Nonica pulled the dagger out of his chest and came around to the left side of his throat. She jerked back to the right without applying any pressure and, with her left hand, shoved Zarbon to the right. He fell limp to the ground. She had stabbed him so blood would appear on the dagger._

Nonica was awoken by someone banging on her door. She sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. There was another knock. Nonica rolled her eyes and got up to see what was so urgent. She certain that Zarbon was not out of recovery yet, so why was she being bothered now? She pushed the button on the panel next to the door and the door slid open. Nonica saw five guards standing outside her door pointing there laser guns at her. She smirked and lifted up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Hi there, boys," she said, "what's up?"

One brave guard spoke up, "Princess Nonica, Lord Frieza has decreed that you and Lord Zarbon are traitors and that if you returned to Planet Frost you were arrested so that he could execute you both upon his return."

Nonica continued to smirk. She just knew that Frieza was not going to walk off that planet alive. She felt it in her bones. "Is that a fact?" she replied, "And what if I refuse to come quietly?"

The guard gulped, he was starting to lose his nerve. It was common knowledge on Frost that you simply did not screw with one of the Saiyans. They had no problem killing the other guards cause they didn't give a damn about any of them. "Then we are to execute you ourselves." the guard finally answered

Nonica chuckled to herself and replied, "You know, boys, ever since I came to live Zarbon I've been pretty quiet. I've gone on my assignments and come back to my chambers, only coming back out to train. I've been so quiet and to myself that you have all forgotten one very important thing…." Nonica brought her hands forward and placed them out in front of her so that her wrists were touching and her hands were out. "I am the Princess of Saiyans." she began to gather her energy. "I think it's high time I reminded all of you just who in the hell I am." and with that she sent her energy out. There was a bright flash of light and then nothing. The only sound that was heard was the brief scream of the five guards. They had been completely incinerated. Nonica lowered her hands. She was now completely alone in the corridor. She decided then and there what she had to do and the thought brought a smile to her face. She turned and began to walk down the corridor. There was a command center not too far from Zarbon's chambers and there would be plenty of Frieza's guards there and plenty more looking for her. She was heading for the command center. It was going to be a very long night.

Zarbon was still in the healing tank and was still clinging to life. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness. His mind kept going back to Namek and how Nonica saved him from Vegeta and got him off the planet. She had been his guardian angel that day. What could it mean from them? Could there be hope that she actually cared for him? She showed him such care when she was trying to help him. Did he just imagine that? He didn't know. He just knew he had to get better and get back to her, his dark angel. He could hear talking going on outside the healing tank. What were they saying? Something about Nonica? One of the doctors was talking to a guard. "So, Frieza wants her executed? I'm not surprised. That Vegeta has always been such a bad influence on her. Frieza's finally had enough of those monkeys." Zarbon began to panic and all the monitors started going crazy. He wanted to get out and find Nonica, to hell with his recovery. He had to Save Nonica. The doctor came running over to him. "What has gotten into him?" the doctor wondered. Zarbon soon gave into the darkness and slip back into unconsciousness. All his vitals went back to normal. "He must be worried about that woman." the doctor said, "He's in for a rude awakening when he recovers."

Nonica stood in the corridor in front of the door to the command center. There were four guards in front of the door where there usually were only two. _They're looking for me. _Nonica thought. She turned the corner and stood in front of the guards and they raised their guns and took aimed at her.

"Princess Nonica, in the name of Lord Frieza you are under arrest."

"Not today." Nonica said and threw her arms out in front of her blasting through all four guards and the door behind them. She sauntered into the command center and stopped just in front of the doorway. All eyes were on her. She smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that I am under arrest and am to await the return of Lord Frieza. At which point I am going to be executed. I, however; do not think that any of you are man or woman enough to arrest me, but I am extending the invitation to anyone brave enough to try." Nonica walked further into the room and jumped on top of a table that was middle ways the room. "Any takers?" No one moved. They were too scared. "Oh, come on now. Don't be shy." Still no one moved. Nonica chuckled, "I didn't think so. I'm going to count to five and then I'm going to blow up this room. Anyone not brave enough to arrest me can leave." Nonica began to gather her energy. "One." Everyone in the room began to run for the door at once. "Two." They began to gather in the doorway. There were too many people and they couldn't get out. Nonica smirked and brought her hands forward, "Five." she sent her energy forward and blasted the cluster of people trying to get out. When the smoke cleared there was no one in the room except for the Saiyan Princess. Nonica jumped off the table and walked out of the room. She knew that soon the entire planet would be after her and when they did they would die.

There had been so much death on Planet Frost that night. Nonica had killed any and everyone that got in her way. Her final destination was the infirmary. When she arrived, covered in blood and heart pumping from all the adrenaline coursing through her body, the remaining guards of Freiza's fleet were at the doors awaiting Zarbon's recovery so that they could arrest him as soon as he stepped out of the healing tank. There were ten in all but, though she was beginning to feel the wear of her crusade, Nonica was more than capable of taking them on and finishing what she had started. She didn't bother with sneaking around or trying to surprise them, she simply walked right up to them with an evil smirk on her face. She had been wearing that smirk all night long. "Princess Nonica…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'm under arrest." she interrupted, "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that line tonight? Do any of you dead men realize what's been going on outside of this building? Here's a hint. You guys are all that's left. Everyone else is dead." The guards in front of her gasped in shock and they began to become afraid. They immediately opened fire on Nonica. They blasted her until they ran out of ammunition. When the dust settled and the smoke cleared Nonica was still standing there. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she had her head down behind them. She lifted her head and smiled. She straightened and extended her right arm with her index finger out and her thumb up in the shape of a gun. "My turn." she said. She fired ten shots so quickly the guards didn't know what had hit them. Just like that, the guards all fell to the ground dead. "Like I said, dead men. " Nonica said and walked toward the door. The princess pushed the button on the panel and the door opened. The doctor inside was standing front of the healing tank trembling. He had heard what had just happened in the hall and was frightened that he was next on Nonica's hit list. "Good evening, doctor. How is our patient doing?"

"He is nearly fully recovered. He'll be coming out of there any time now."

"Good. I trust you are aware of what has occurred tonight?" the doctor simply nodded. "Good." Nonica took a step forward and the doctor stepped aside. The princess walked up to the healing tank and look at Zarbon who was still unconscious.

"I understand that you brought Zarbon in from Namek and ordered that he be placed in the healing tank." the doctor said.

"I did." Nonica replied, her eyes still on Zarbon.

"May I ask why? We all know that you hate this man. That you only stayed with him to protect your brother."

Nonica smiled, "I didn't realize that your field of study extended into the psychological, doctor."

"Have you developed feelings for this man? Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to just end him right here, right now. You have already killed all the other soldiers on this planet."

"Are you so anxious to be added to the list of the people I've killed tonight?"

"I am simply trying to understand why you, a woman that has suffered so greatly at the hands of this man, would now rush to his side."

"I don't know. I thought it was a way of payment for what he did for me, but now I'm not so sure. The sad truth of the matter is that I betrayed my brother to save Zarbon and now, like it or not, he is all I have left." Nonica lowered her head. "I had every intention of fleeing Namek and Frieza's army and finally being on my own. Now I find that Zarbon and I are now both fugitives from Frieza. If he finds us we're dead and it's my fault."

"I see. Pushed together by circumstance." the doctor slowly began to relax. He didn't pose a threat to Nonica so perhaps his life may be spared this night. "I would like to say, Princess, he has been very concerned about you. He called out for you while we were loading him into the tank and earlier I believe he over heard the guard and I talking about Frieza wanting you dead and all of his vitals went off the charts. Whatever you may think of this man, he feels deeply for you."

"I actually believe that." Nonica replied softly lifting her head and looking back at Zarbon. "He has changed somehow, I think."

"Perhaps."

Nonica just stood there for what seemed like forever thinking back on how Zarbon had come to her aid when she thought for sure that she was going to be killed by Frieza…

_As Nonica walked down the corridor her heart was pounding like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her brother was quite possibly dead and Zarbon, well, Zarbon was all too devoted to his master, so he wasn't going to be much help to her. They were getting closer to the door of Frieza's throne room… They were standing outside Frieza's door. __**This was it! Oh my God, I'm going to die! **__Nonica thought. She slowly started to back away from the door. The princess had never been this scared in her life. Nobody was coming to rescue Nonica this time. Her life was about to end. She just knew it._

_Nonica continued to back away until she bumped into Zarbon's chest, she stopped. She was trapped, no way to get away this time. No deal she make, no way to charm her way out of this. She then felt Zarbon's hands on her shoulders. Her whole body tensed up. Zarbon leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Go ahead, love. Lord Frieza is waiting for us."_

_**He sure is. Waiting to murder me in cold blood. **__Nonica thought as a tear streamed down Nonica's cheek. She let out a sigh, wiped her face, squared her shoulders back, like the proud Saiyan warrior she was, and walked back up to the door. She pushed the door open and she and Zarbon walked inside Frieza's throne. Frieza was standing at the huge window with his back turned to the door and his arms behind his back. "Hello, princess," he said, still looking out the window, "it's been a while since I've seen you. You've been quite the naughty girl lately, haven't you?" Nonica lowered her head. She really didn't know what to say, she just let Frieza talk. "I hope you have a good excuse for your behavior, my dear." he said._

_Nonica started to plead her case, "I was acting under orders, Lord Frieza." she said._

"_Really? Whose orders? Not Zarbon's or mine." Frieza questioned…_

_She didn't have a good explanation. He was going to see right through her. He was going to know that she was lying and then she was going to die. "Lord Frieza, Nonica was acting on Vegeta's orders." Zarbon said, "Nonica was doing as she was told just as she always has. Nonica is, after all, one of your most obedient warriors. Nonica was presented with an opportunity to destroy a planet that you had assigned another Saiyan and so she took it." Nonica looked over at Zarbon. She could not believe that he was actually speaking for her, trying to help her, trying to protect her from Frieza. _

"_I never said that Nonica wasn't loyal. I'm just wondering where exactly her loyalties lie." Frieza said._

"_With you, Lord Frieza. She is here now. She found it difficult to get away from Vegeta when she first arrived. He threatened to kill her if she left to come find me as she was supposed it. She was only able to get away when I transformed and defeated him in battle. She came with me, willingly, after that." Zarbon added. Nonica knew he was lying. Zarbon was only able to get her away from Vegeta when he sucker punched her and carried her back. _

_Frieza looked at Nonica, "Is what he's saying true, Nonica? Did Vegeta threaten you?" he asked. Nonica nodded. She put a sad, hurt expression on her face to make it more convincing. "Well, it's a miracle that you're even here then isn't it? I know what a brute your brother can be." He had bought Zarbon's lie…_

He had stuck his neck out for her that day. He would have been killed on the spot if Frieza had thought, even for a moment, that Zarbon had lied to him. Maybe he really does feel something for her, but what good would it do him if she didn't feel the same and at that moment, Nonica was pretty certain that she didn't. Nonica's train of thought was derailed when the buzzer indicating that Zarbon's recovery was complete began to sound. The water drained out and door opened. The doctor came up behind Nonica with a towel in his hands. Nonica moved out off the way and let the doctor do his job. The leads attached to Zarbon's forehead were removed and the mask covering his face was taken off. Then his eyes up and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. He stood and took the towel from the doctor. "Where is Nonica?" was the first thing out of his mouth as he wrapped the towel around his waist. The doctor motioned with his head to where Nonica was standing. Zarbon looked in the direction of the doctor's nod. When he saw her standing there covered in blood he felt a jolt of panic. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked.

Nonica looked down at her clothes at all the blood. "This isn't my blood if that's what you're thinking."

"It seems our princess here has been very busy tonight." the doctor.

"Busy?" Zarbon questioned.

"As it stands, we are the only people left on Planet Frost thanks to Nonica." the doctor.

Zarbon looked at her confusion all over his face. Nonica shrugged, "They wanted to arrest me. I let them try. I won."

Zarbon smiled, "Tough little girl."

"I'm Saiyan, Zarbon. It's what I do." It was then that the fatigue of Nonica's escapades hit her. She felt dizzy and weak. She put her hand on her forehead, closed her eyes, and began to go to the ground. When the ground never came, she opened her eyes and found herself in Zarbon's arms. "Don't you get tired of rescuing me?"

"You rescued me first. You started it." Zarbon replied, repeating the exact words Nonica had said to him while she was trying to get him off Namek. Nonica gave into the exhaustion and passed out. Sweet relief.

"She is only tired, Lord Zarbon. She needs sleep. She'll be okay." the doctor assured Zarbon.

"Fine." Zarbon replied. He scooped Nonica up in his arms and carried her out off the infirmary, stepping over the bodies Nonica had left in her wake. "You have been a busy girl, haven't you, my angel?" Zarbon said softly as he carried her back to their chambers. He gently laid her down on their bed. He carefully pulled the bloody clothes she was wearing off and examined her body. "Not one scratch. And here I was worried about you." Zarbon pulled the sheet of the bed over Nonica and left her to rest.

**I am back to full strength and Nonica is safe. I am still unsure of what has happened, but I intend to find out. Nonica has completely wiped out everyone on the planet except for me and the doctor that was caring for me. Why? I intend to find out the answer to that question as well. But first things first. My princess needs to rest. Once she is rested she is going to tell me what happened while I was unconscious and recovering. Until then I'll be here waiting for her. Always for her.**

Zarbon quickly dressed himself and went back out into the small living room of his chambers. He sat down in the chair, stretched out, and stared up at the ceiling. He began to try to piece together what was going on and why Nonica had gone on her rampage. He could not figure it out and soon gave up. He decided he would wait for her to fill him in on the blank spots. And that was all he could do was wait for his princess to awaken and seek him out. Something told him that that was exactly what she would do.

Only two people survived in the aftermath of Nonica's campaign of destruction. All there is left to do now is wait and see what lies ahead for all involved. Something is brewing in the galaxy and it can't be good. What about the outcome of the events occurring on Planet Namek? What consequences will Nonica face after her killing spree? What will the twosome do now that Zarbon is fully healed? Tune in for Chapter Two and find out.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it and come back for Chapter Two. Please feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think of Chapter One. See you guys in the next chapter. Laters!


End file.
